


Right Again

by MorganaNK



Category: The Mallorca Files (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short fic set in the closing moments of the season one finale, 'Ex Factor'
Relationships: Miranda Blake/Max Winter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Right Again

**Author's Note:**

> The Mallorca Files are the property of Dan Sefton, the BBC, Britbox, and all other interested parties.

I can’t just sit here and wait for her to come out and tell me she’s leaving, that she’s going back to England, leaving Mallorca and me behind.

I thought that we were finally getting somewhere, especially after what we shared at Jürgen Kuhl’s house. 

I must be wrong.

Climbing into the car and sighing deeply, all I can think about is delaying the inevitable. I want to be alone with my memories, pretend that this isn’t happening.

As I click the seatbelt into place, she leaps over the door and settles into the passenger seat, surprising me. I look at her, my confusion evident.

She shrugs, reaching for her seatbelt as she does. “Compañeros, right?”

I nod, laughing. 

“Yeah, compañeros.”

We put on our sunglasses and I start the car, ready to head off for our next adventure. 

My heart lightens and I can’t stop smiling.

Everything is right again.


End file.
